Bruce Wayne (Earth -12)
Dark Nights When Bruce's war reached Olympus, his Earth reached the edge of its existence. Minutes before the end, he was approached by a Batman whose very voice, a match for his, was enough to rattle him. This Batman offered him a chance to put his talents to use in the greatest war any universe has ever seen: a war for their survival. Unable to pass up a chance to prove to all creation that his way is the right one, The Merciless joined the Dark Knights. When Prime Earth's Batman was turned into a portal for Barbatos, The Merciless arrived along with his new allies. However, he was unable to look at an unconscious Wonder Woman as he prepared to bring havoc to Earth-0. To avoid seeing the face of his dead love, he wandered the Tomb of Hath-Set, and stumbled upon a temple hidden under the tomb. Upon the walls were carvings of Prime Batman's history, from his early days to the day the Dark Knights arrived. After mulling over the fate of the Court of Owls, He left to begin bringing forth his war. A few days after helping The Murder Machine take control of the Watchtower from Cyborg, he decided to bring down the group of leaders from government agencies, task forces, and the military organized to seek a way to battle the Dark Knights. Finding their hideout at Langley, The Merciless tore through the soldiers guarding the meeting. Due to his powers affecting everyone's minds, the leaders had been trying to kill each other before he even reached them. In a last ditch effort to end him, Gen. Lane ordered an experimental WMD to be used to bomb their location. However, The Merciless absorbed the blast to strengthen himself. Using his power to influence the survivors, he forced them to pray to him, so they could watch them lose everything they tried to save. Taking off his helmet while he thought of his Wonder Woman, he noticed how Steve Trevor, the only one present who had any sense of mercy, reminded him of who he used to be, thought to himself that his merciful nature would allow Barbatos to rule. | Powers = * : The Merciless has all of the powers of Ares amplified a hundredfold due to his helmet. ** : The Merciless was capable of absorbing all of the power of a low-yield nuke without duress. ** : Through his power as the god of war as well as being the heart and soul of his worlds Mount Olympus, The Merciless has power over a great many of its items of interest as well as many of its facilities. ***'Weapon Conjuration:' Bruce can summon any and all forms of munitions within the divine armory to his beck and call at will. Such as when he summoned his God Killer sword when attacking a war room summit. ** : The Merciless can infect others with anger and a desire to fight, as well as with a need to worship him. *** ** ** | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Ares' Helmet' * : An artifact created from all the smelted gold coins of the deceased Amazons of Themyscira. By ringing the giant object of currency, The Merciless could summon an army of restless warrior spirits to do his bidding. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'The God Killer' | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = None | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Wonder Woman's Love Interests Category:One Eye Category:Gods